


Nothing to Hide

by Phoeny



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Kink Meme, Mild Smut, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeny/pseuds/Phoeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah and Lightning reunite on New Bodhum and have a chance to hash it out with each other before battling the chaos in 500 AF. Farroncest. Rated M for smut, incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a commentbox fill just after XIII-2 came out for the 2nd kink meme on LJ (now deleted). Prompt was : "Something to do with their new costumes? Like the scene where they meet again for the first time and Serah's in her bikini and Lightning ravishes her there and then."
> 
> It has since been expanded from its commentbox form, hopefully streamlined and everything.
> 
>  **Warnings:** incest, smut. //[FF.net version](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10504464/1/Nothing-to-Hide)

**_Nothing to Hide_ **

* * *

A bright light flashed, swirls of golden energy surrounded the little bridge facing the sea.

"...You want some space?" He questioned, hand habitually smoothing the back of his head. His weapon was slung over his shoulder, his other arm readjusting the grip.

"Yea... thanks, Noel."

"No problem."

Facing the old wooden pier, Serah made her way towards the figure standing on the far side. Her footsteps clacked against the boards as she stopped an arm's length.

After all this time, she was standing in front of her. Day after day of wishing, hoping she would see her sister walking along the coast of New Bodhum. Night after night of praying in front of a mirror-finally-

She was here.

Serah clasped her hand to her chest, slowly walking up the wooden steps with a tiny smile on her face.

_That doesn't mean she's off the hook yet._

"So, Light. Didn't know  _you_  were into feathers."

A tiny  _clang_  of the armor was the response as Lightning turned around, complete with a twinkle in her eye.

"Didn't know  _you_  were tanning."

Serah's face felt hot at the mention. While Noel and she were driven towards saving the world, they thought a quick rest would be more productive. Once in a while, at least.

"Haha, Light. You're a comedian." Serah walked the rest of the distance between them until she was now besides her.

Lightning gazed at Serah's face before turning around, head slightly tilted towards the sky. Eerie. The world was aglow with light, but it was unnatural, smooth. Too smooth. Too yellow.

"Whenever I had my breaks," she started, "I would go down to the boardwalk and try to catch the sun. Sometimes it's gone for the day, and sometimes it would still be high in the sky. Very rarely I would see the sun set. And the times I did Serah, I felt peaceful."

"Yeah, I saw it too. How the sun makes everything glow a different shade as it sets. It's beautiful to watch," Serah said.

Moments passed as the two sisters watched the sky; the silence was comforting to them both. The portal thrummed in the background, the aura emanating a reminder that chaos was close.

"You know what you have to do, Serah. We begin as soon as you are ready."

"I'm not ready yet."

A brow arched, her head turned towards the speaker.

"Can we go somewhere else...just to talk?"

* * *

"Li-Claire."

"Yes?"

"We don't have enough time. Noel could be back any minute."

"We have all the time in the world. It's been too long, Serah." Her touch traveled up her sides, thumbs rolling over the hardening nipples. Her kiss at the pulse of her neck.

"Ahh-Claire, stop teasing," Serah managed to moan out as her hips bucked for attention against a thigh, wrapping one leg around her sister's naked form.

"Hmm?" Her hands moved towards fingering the strings of her bikini, caressing the flowers there. "This is really cute," she idly mused.

"Not funny," she gasped as Lightning pressed another kiss against her pulse, lightly sucking at the skin. Serah was so focused on her neck that she didn't notice the drawstring on her shorts untied and loosened; her sister deftly unhooking her bra afterwards.

Serah guided her hands to her exposed breasts, silently asking where to be touched. Lightning squeezed gently on the left one, shifting her position, while her other hand tilted Serah's face towards hers for a kiss.

Breaking off their kiss, Serah's eyes roamed up and down Lightning's body, brow slightly furrowed as her hands explored the edges of her armor.

"Light, I've no idea how to take off your metal. Can you- "

"Where do you want it gone?" Light interrupted with a hand stroking her hair.

"Everywhere," Serah replied.

"Done." A golden glow enamated from the armor, as pieces disintegrated into specks of light. Serah swore some of them were rose-shaped, but she surmised it was partially because of Light's hair-the tint adding onto the effect. Or perhaps it really was magic-

Thoughts interrupted by another kiss, Serah's body flushed against the toned build of her sister's.

"More," she groaned into the kiss as Lightning's hand left the breast to the apex of her thighs, fingers rubbing softly against the cloth.

"Serah, lift up."

Her shorts and thong removed, Lightning kissed her inner thighs, occasionally licking and sucking at the skin.

_Lick. Kiss. Kiss._

Serah bit her lip as Lightning slowly made her way to-"Ahh," she moaned out loud as Lightning plunged in the center. Her hips bucked rhythmically to the tongue's motions- her thighs held spread apart by her sister as she continued with her tongue.

She squeezed her eyes shut from the pleasure, opening them as she gasped-Lightning changed to her fingers. She ached, getting wetter with every thrust.

 _Ahh_ \- she wanted it faster.

Lightning's other hand focused on her little nub, the contact causing her muscles to clench.

"Claire," she moaned, biting her lip again.

 _Pant. Pant._  Deeper, she thought, deeper into that throbbing slickness; a growing tense coil in the pit of her stomach begging for more.

"I'm-" her voice muffled by her sister's lips, the coil unfurling within her body.

Her eyes were as piercing blue as always, her smile still warm and inviting- only for her.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

**-FIN-**


End file.
